sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 2
Issue 2 : ' Into the Future' 20 miles from Station Square Sonic: Shadow! Rouge! What are you two doing here? Rouge: We got a call from the G.U.N. Commander saying that you infiltrated Prison Island. I guess he was right. Sonic: You guys got it all wrong! Shima didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't deserve to be sent to Prison Island! Shadow: Wait, Shima? Is that really you? Shima: Shadow! It's been so long! i missed you! (she hugs Shadow) Shadow: I thought you were dead. Shima: Actually, I- Sonic: Wait a minute! What is going on? Rouge. Yeah. Shadow, how do you know this girl? Shadow: You see, Shima and I- Shima: -are siblings. Sonic and Rouge: WHAT?! Shadow: Yes. After the attack on the Ark, we've been separated ever since. I believed that she was killed along with Maria. Rouge. I never knew you had a sister. Sonic: Yeah, me too. Shadow: We need to figure out a way to hide Shima. I think we should take her to the Ark. It's safe up there. Sonic: No way! We'll take her Tails's workshop. Shadow: That's a stupid place to put her. That's the first place G.U.N. will check, seeing that you and Tails are best friends. Sonic: Well, you work for G.U.N. How do we know that you won't trun her in to them? Shadow: What?! She's my sister! I'll never do that! (they continue to argue) Shima: Do they do this a lot? Rouge: Yeah. They usually fight about more important things than this. Shima: Oh. Um...excuse me...uh, hey...I don't care where i go, but... (a time portal opens and a hand grabs Shima and pulls herin) Ahhhhhh!!! Sonic and Shadow: Shima!!! Somewhere in the distant future.... Shima: Oof! Huh? Where...am? ???: You are in the future. 200 years, to be exact. Shima: 200...years? Wait. Who are you? Silver: I am Silver the Hedgehog. And this is my friend, Blaze the Cat. Blaze: Hello. Silver: We need you're help. Shima: My help? Why? Blaze: We need you to help us save this future. Shima: Help save...the world? Silver: Yes. Follow us. Do you recognize this place? Shima: No, not really...Wait, this is Station Square! What happened to it? Silver: It was destroyed 200 years ago by someone called Xilax. Shima: Xilax...Why does that name sound familiar? Silver: We thought you would know. That's why we brought you here. Stop. We're here. Shima: What is this place? Blaze: This is our hideout. We've been here for 3 year and nobody has been able to find us. Shima: Wow. Silver: there's something else we need to show you. (Silver hands Shima an old, faded photograph_ Shima: What is-oh. Hey that's me! And Shadow! And...and... Blaze: What is it? Shima:That...that girl...I-I know her! C'mon, think! What was her name? Ma...Mar...Maria! She was my best friend. Until... Blaze: Until what? Shima: U-until...until...she..she was killed! (she starts to cry) Blaze: Shhhhh, it's okay.That's all in the past. Silver: Yeah. You need to let go of the past and think about the future. Shima:*sniff* You're right. So, what do you need me to do? Mystic Ruins:' Tails's Workshop' Sonic: ...so that's what happened. Shadow: And we've got to find her! Tails: Hold on a second, guys. How do know is she was taken to the future or not? Shadow: Uh... Sonic: Lucky guess? Tails: We need to find a way to find Shima. Rouge: Why don't we use Chaos Controlto go to the future? Shadow: Didn't you hear what Tails just said? Rouge: Sorry, I must've zoned out for a second. Tails: We could use the Master Emerald to locate her. By fusing the powers of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emerald together, we can find Shima. Sonic: Again, you're a genius, Tails. Tails:Heh heh! Yeah, I know. Now let's go to Angel Island! Sonic: Don't worry, Shima. I'm coming! Sonic and friends are on their way to Angel Island. Meanwhile, Shima is stuck in the future! What is in store for the two hedgehog? Find out in Issue 3: Past and Future!!!